1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus capable of storing information using again a region of a storage medium where information has already been stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional storage apparatus such as a cassette tape storage apparatus used in an answering machine operates in such a manner that, when the answering mode is set by the user, the tape is invariably rewound until its leading end is positioned at the start position. When there is a phone call during the user's absence, a recording mode is entered whereby the tape runs to allow recording.
In this way, it is often the case with a conventional storage apparatus that the leading end portion of the tape is used very frequently. As a result, the leading portion of the tape tends to become worn, and thus to have its performance degraded. If such is the case, the tape itself may become unsuitable for further use.